Untitled As Of Yet
by Die.Die.My.Darling777
Summary: Pre PP Ember can’t stop thinking about Danny. He has been plaguing her mind ever since he defeated Pariah Dark and as time went on her interest grew into a crush, but it seems a fellow ghost found out about her crush and… wants’ to help? First fanfic, DxE


Title: Untitled As Of Yet

Author: .777

Rating: Teen

Summary: Pre PP Ember can't stop thinking about Danny. He has been plaguing her mind ever since he defeated Pariah Dark and as time went on her interest grew into a crush, but it seems a fellow ghost found out about her crush and… wants' to help? First fanfic, criticism welcomed Danny/Ember

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom (Owned by Butch Hartman), nor do I own the song; Everytime We Touch (Created by Cascada.)

**I Just Wanted To Thank My Friends, Nolapeep, and Invader Johnny. If It Weren't For Them And Their Editing Skills And Ideas, There Would Be No Story. My beta reader is Nolapeep and she is an amazing beta reader, check her out. Invader Johnny gave me most of these ideas, so check out his storys, and REVIEW.  
**

"Hi"- talking

'_Hi'_- thinking

"**Flashback:**"**- **Flashback

**One day in Amity Park**…..

A lone ghost was flying around Amity Park, trying to stop thinking of the young halfa, who arose her interest and whom she was currently crushing on. This lone ghost was Ember McLain, the ghostly rockstar and that halfa just happened to be Danny Phantom, the ghost boy of Amity Park.

'Why do I keep thinking about that dipstick, who cares about him. Well he is kind of cute with that cocky smirk and...' Ember's voice faded away in mid sentence. Ember stopped in midair and began screaming, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD DAMNNIT!" and then abruptly paused when she felt a presence behind her.

"Is something bothering you Ember?" a voice from behind asked, concerned.

Ember froze and then turned around, "Desiree, what are you doing here"?

"I'm sorry for startling you, child. I came to look for you," Desiree explained. "I stopped by your lair and you weren't there."

Ember replied, "Oh, sorry for worrying you, Desiree, but I just wanted to get out of the Ghost Zone for a bit… But there is something that's been bothering me."

"What is it?" Desiree inquired.

"There's this guy I can't stop thinking about… it's the Dipstick. I know it's just not right, to think of your enemy like this, but I can't help it. He's on my mind _all _the time."

Desiree then said, "I think you should tell him how you feel."

Ember retorted with "But how? Whenever I see him, it always results in a fight!"

Desiree felt sorry for the girl, for she had once felt this way about someone; so she decided to let her talk about it. "I think you should tell me how it all started, from the beginning," the ghost said in a comforting tone.

After inhaling sharply, Ember began with, "Okay, it first started after the fight against Pariah Dark. After Pariah Dark's final screams of defeat, I took a good look at Danny Phantom. The absolute power he had mesmerized me, and I finally looked at him, not just his corny superhero type exterior..." Ember paused, reliving the past, a small smile flickering across her lips. "I saw a young man willing to die for his friends, and the part that caught me was that he would die for his enemies-turned-comrades-for-the-moment, even if they would end up fighting the very next day."

When Ember stopped talking, Desiree cocked an eyebrow, wondering if she'd continue. Ember laughed a small laugh before adding, "To put it simply, he absolutely fascinated me."

Desiree nodded, grinning at her as the ghost girl continued, "Over the next few months, we fought each other and my interest in him rose to new heights. It all changed one Christmas Eve, when I finally decided to approach him."

**Flashback: **

Ember called out to Danny with a "Hey dipstick!"

Danny straightened up and looked back uncertainly, walking over to Ember and Johnny 13. "Um, yes?" he asked, a little unsure of why Ember -- of all people -- was talking to him.

Instead of coming out and saying what she wanted to say, Ember tried to spark up a conversation. "Why the long face?" she asked with fake curiosity.

Danny sighed and responded, "My parents are fighting over whether Santa Clause is a ghost or not, again."

Ember inquired once again, "So they think Santa is a ghost?" Danny nodded, so she continued, "Okay, so I'm guessing they are waiting by the portal right now for him. Am I right?" After another nod, "I pity you" Ember deadpanned.

Danny started to get restless because of all the small talk, so he decided to just come out and ask, "So, what do you want? Not many people would invite their enemy over for small talk..."

Ember looked thoughtful for a moment, and then she replied, "Hmm, you're right. I actually invited you over here to talk to you about something." Danny watched cautiously as Ember swallowed nervously before continuing, "You interest me, Phantom, you really do...and I don't know why. There is something about you that is odd, something I can't understand." Because Danny started to get uncomfortable around Ember, she seemed agitated.

Danny decided to ask a question that has been bothering him for a while, "Ember, are there any hotels in the Ghost Zone at all? I need a place to stay because my parents are going to end up sleeping near the Ghost Portal until it opens, and I don't feel like waiting until morning."

"Do you want to stay at my house? I've got plenty of room." Johnny 13 offered annoyed at being ignored.

"No, It's all right. He can stay at my house, We still have stuff to talk about." Ember said that in a tone that left no room for debating.

**Later that night...**

Danny finally understood, after a few whacks upside the head, what Ember was talking about. "You know that's how I felt about Sam at one point, but it left after awhile. I just think you just needed to get it off your back, and give it some time." Danny said in a rare moment of wisdom.

"I guess your right, maybe I should just sleep on it." Ember finally said after a moment of silence.

"So Dipstick. What happened between you and that goth girl?" Ember asked with genuine curiosity.

"Oh, Sam?" Danny asked.

"Well yea, unless there is another goth chick that you hang out with, that I don't know about." Ember replied sarcastically

"Oh, yea." Danny chuckled nervously then continued in a more solemn tone of voice, "Well, It all started one day after school when I decided to tell her."

"And?" Ember asked in suspense

"I chickened out" Danny deadpanned

"WHAT!?" Ember asked in disbelief at this kid, who can take on Skulker and Technus without flinching, and yet can't even ask a girl out.

"I was told by Tucker that she didn't see me that way, so I didn't want to make an idiot out of myself."

"Oh okay. We should head off to sleep, so you can get to your home before your parents get up." Ember said while observing Danny's tired face.

"Good idea" Danny replied sleepily

"Goodnight Ember" "Night Phantom"

**End Flashback:**

"Ah, but it didn't just leave, did it?" Desiree said in a moment of insight.

"No, it grew even more after that night. What's wrong with me" As Ember whispered the last part, she buried her face into her hands from all of the frustration. Desiree felt pity for the young ghost girl so she decided to help her along further.

"Your in love with him." Desiree stated simply. "Wha-What do you mean? I hardly know him." Ember said in disbelief. "I'm not sure really, love is a strange thing. I will help you if you want?" Desiree offered.

"Please? I want to know what that strange feeling in my gut is when I'm around him is." Ember asked with renewed strength and vigor.

Desiree grinned mischievously before replying, "Okay, so the plan is..."

**-------------------------------------------------**

**I know the ending was kind of lame but it was the best cliffhanger that i could think of without ruining my story. Now review please.**

**..777  
**


End file.
